


Wake up

by eighty_eight_m8



Category: Green Day
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighty_eight_m8/pseuds/eighty_eight_m8
Summary: Tre is tired and Mike is horny.





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy guys!

Tre shut the door behind him as he walked into his hotel room. He was exhausted from the concert and drinks that followed. It was a long night and he just wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep.

He walked over to the lush queen sized bed and sank down into it. He pulled off his chucks and his clothes and threw them into a small pile with a soft thud. He reached over to his phone as he now sat on the edge of his bed in his boxer briefs. 'No new notifications' was what Tre was met with after turning on the screen. 

After deciding that there's no point in scrolling through Instagram, Tre chucked his phone down next to his pillow at the head of his bed. He slowly got up, rubbed his eyes and shuffled into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, where he stared at the black circles around his eyes. 'Fuck' was the only thought that went through his mind, he had forgotten he had eyeliner on when he rubbed his eyes. 

After wiping off the remaining eyeliner and washing his face with cold water, Tre was back at his bed, easing himself under the bed sheets. He clicked off the lights and closed his eyes, hoping to drift off soon.

Just as he was dosing off, there was a knock on the door which startled him. He grumbled and turned away from the door, pretending it was nothing. "Tre!" The voice behind the door shouted. Tre recognised it as Mike. After a quick glance at the time, Tre grumbled again and clambered out of the bed.

He grabbed his robe on the way to the door and tied it just as he greeted Mike. "What's the matter, Mike? It's 3 in the morning, dude." He rubbed his hand up and down his face, trying to remove any sleepiness.

Mike smirked briefly at the sight of Tre, "Sorry. Can I come in?" Tre could decipher the lack of sincerity Mike had in his voice, which made him question Mike's sobriety.

Tre was right, Mike wasn't sorry at all. He had come here with a plan and he wouldn't leave before he's gone through with it.

Tre moved to the side to allow Mike to walk pass him. Tre looked at Mike, "Is everything ok, Mike?" Tre repeated. Mike was wandering around the room touching everything. Tre removed his phone from Mike's hand when Mike grabbed at it, making Mike look at him. "What do you want."

Mike only smiled and grabbed Tre by the waist, pulling him closer. Tre blushed and pushed Mike away, leaving Mike dissapointed. "Why did you push me away?" Mike asked, hurt evident in his voice.

Tre scoffed; "You're drunk, Mike. I'm not going to do anything with you when you're like this." The remark was met with a small smile from Mike and a hand reaching out to Tre.

"Tre, I'm not drunk. I know what I want." Mike reassured, now grabbing Tre and pulling him into his chest once more. Tre looked up at him with tired blue eyes.

"Mike." Tre started sternly, "I'm too tire-" Tre was quickly interrupted by Mike's lips pressing heavily into his own. He protested for a moment before relaxing into the kiss and pressing back into Mike, hands travelling up into the blond's hair.

What happened next was a blur for Tre, he was pushed back into his bed, his robe disregarded and Mike was on top of him, caging Tre underneath him with his hands on either side of the smaller man's head.

Tre pushed up against Mike, making their crotches touch. He let out a disapproving groan when his grind was met with Mike's thick jeans. Tre tried to undo Mike's pants whilst still kissing him, which had very little success. 

Once Mike realised what Tre had been trying to do, he quickly got the hint to get rid of his clothes. He threw them onto the floor, leaving them askew on the carpet.

Mike returned to his previous position, though one hand had started kneading Tre's cock through his underwear. Tre bucked into the touch, a low moan escaping his lips. "If you're going to touch me, at least take my boxers off." He chuckled, looking up at Mike's face.

Mike smirked, "I have every plan to." Mike slowly slid his way down Tre's torso, biting a nipple on the way down which was met with an eager groan. Mike smiled to himself and lowered himself further until his face was level with Tre's crotch. He proceeded to lick along the outline of Tre's cock, making the man underneath him sigh at the moist contact. 

Tre bucked again into Mike's touch, to which he was forcefully pushed back down by a large hand. He pouted at Mike's actions, looking down to the blond man. He was greeted with blue eyes immersed in lust, giving them a darkness that made Tre even harder than before. "Fuck, Mike." He threw his head back onto the bed and sighed, "please".

"Sorry, I couldn't hear what you said," the mischief was evident in Mike's voice, Tre could practically hear Mike smirk, "what was it you wanted?" 

Tre bit his lip and attempted to buck into Mike again, only to be left humping air. He let out a long groan. "Once you tell me what you want, then you can have it." Tre loved it when Mike was like this, his cock dribbling pre-cum at Mike's husky voice.

"Please, Mike." Tre said louder. "Please touch me. Fuck - please, I need you." Tre's pleading made Mike's own cock twitch. Mike pushed down the intrusive briefs and slid his cock against Tre's. 

Both men groaned at the contact. Mike bowed his head next to Tre's and humped against him. Tre slid his hand between them, grabbing both of their cocks in his hand and also thrust into it. The two of them trying to get as much contact as possible, biting and kissing each other softly. 

It wasn't long before Mike came, spurting thick streams of cum along their chests, stuttering in his movements against Tre's hand. The sight of Mike's face when he came pushed Tre closer to the edge. Gripping both of their cocks harder, Tre pulled his hand faster along their shafts. 

Mike being overly sensitive, groaned and shuddered against the movement. A litany of curses streaming from each of their mouths. Once Tre felt himself getting closer, he tensed and bucked up.

That's when he woke with a jolt, sweaty and covered in his own cum. He looked around at the dark, empty room before realising all of it was a dream. "FUCK."


End file.
